Benutzer Diskussion:Batalla de Nuevo Paraíso
Hi, Red Dead Redemption Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Jan Booth. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Ziani15 (Diskussion) 14:35, 14. Mai 2012 ?! Was zur Hölle tust du?! Warum zerstörst du sämtliche Artikel zum Militär mit deinem unverständlichem Deutsch...? :/ :oo --Liebe Grüße, Gutiérrez Diskussion 12:41, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) Oh man, sorry. Ich war gestern sowieso total von sämtlichem Scheiß in meiner Umgebung genervt... Sorry. :/ Deswegen ist wohl doch eher ein „Danke“ als ein „Warum zur Hölle“ angebracht... :) Kannst du mir zumindest einen Gefallen tun? Erstellst du mir vielleicht hier eine Übersicht über deine erstellten oder komplett überarbeiteten Seiten, damit ich die bei Gelegenheit echt nochmal bügeln kann. In den letzten Änderungen steige ich schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr wirklich durch. Und nochmal: Tut mir leid, manchmal mache ich dann alles und jeden einfach grundlos an... :( --Liebe Grüße, Gutiérrez Diskussion 23:40, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) Quotes Ok. I've written a couple of them. The characters you need, write to me and I will do so when I can. Luisa Fortuna *Soy más hombre que tú. *Eres un traidor. *Conmigo no se juega. *Te voy a partir la cara cabrón. *Vamos, luchemos como hombres. *Te voy a hacer polvo. *¿Dónde está tu respeto? *Vas a pagar por tu traición. *¿Te crees el "Gran macho"? *¡México! *Voy a matar a todos. *Viva la revolución. *Te voy a matar como a un perro. *No sabes con quién estás tratando. *Estás muerto. Vicente de Santa *Tu fin ha llegado, ¡Pendejo! *No sabes con quién estás tratando. *Van todos al infierno. *Ríndanse. *Eres mio hijo de puta. *Estás muerto. *¡Ya basta cabrón! *Te voy a hacer pedazos. I wrote it correctly according to the Spanish grammar. You change it if you want. The characters you need, I put them in my discussion. Ich schrieb es richtig nach der spanischen Grammatik. Sie ändern, wenn du möchtest. Die Zeichen, die Sie benötigen, setze ich sie in meiner Diskussion. Saludos.--Chiquito 06:51, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Re: Quotes I meant that are well written but there are things like accents, eg "Cabrón," Revolución, Está, México, Ríndanse is not used in other languages like German or English. Nor symbols are used as first used in the questions "¿". only used at the end "?". That's what I meant. ---- I also wanted to tell you, if you mean by this that I've written the quotes as they say the characters. I limited myself to only write with correct spelling. Has words like "Pendejo" is not used in Spain or expressions changed. For example, "Ríndanse," says Vicente de Santa but in Spain you would say "Rendios" but I have not changed anything.--Chiquito 10:24, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Allendes Oks mate. In 5 hours you have Agustín Allende's Quote.--Chiquito 03:01, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Agustín Allenede *El poder nunca será tuyo. *¡Vete al diablo! *No me toques cabrón *Ja ja, no has ganado nada. *¡Hijo de puta! *Muere ya, cabrón. *¡Maldito! *¡Vámonos! Date prisa cabrón. *Vete a la "chingada" ¡Pendejo! *Te voy a cortar la cabeza, y cagar en el cuello. *Te voy a mandar al cuerno en un "pinche" caja. ¡Hijo de puta! *Eres un cobarde. *No eres un hombre de pueblo. Abraham Reyes *Soy invencible. *¿No sabes quién soy yo? *Todos van a morir. *No vas a salir con la tuya, hijo de puta. *Ahora mando yo. *Creo que he cojido a tu hermana. *Lucha como un hombre, ¡Cabrón! *Y a tu madre le gusta por el culo. *La Revolución es imparable. *Soy Abraham Reyes. *Abraham Reyes ha llegado *¿Qué es mi nombre? *Soy imparable, el pueblo me adora. *¡Viva la Revolución! *Mato por mi país. *Voy a cojer a sus hermanas. Jajaja. *Eres un hombre muerto. *Arrodíllate ante su líder. *¡Vete a la "chingada"! *Dá mi saludo a tu madre. *Nadie puede matar a Abraham Reyes. *Soy el libertador de México. Javier Escuella *Te voy a partir la madre. *Hijo de puta. *Jodeeerrrr. Notes:Ja ja ja= Ha ha ha. Jodeeerrrr=Joder. I think they're all main characters, if you need others let me know. Tengo trabajando para usted :)= Tengo trabajo para tí jejejejeje--Chiquito 06:55, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) "Usted" are told for example older people or someone that you speak with respect. "Tí" (Tú) is used when there is more trust with the person. I have several sentences to explain because if you translate it literally changes the meaning. For example, "Cojer" is not "grab" means "Fuck". *Creo que he cojido a tu hermana. * I think I fucked your sister. *Voy a cojer a sus hermanas. Jajaja. * I'll fuck her sisters. Hahaha.--Chiquito 20:26, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) José Rodrígez & Juan Vargas Hey mate, here I bring you what you need, when you need more let me know. José Rodrígez *Quiero descargar mis frustraciones ¿Quién se atreve a lucharme? *Como simulas ni ver ni oir mi reto. ¡Qué cobarde! *Cobarde, yo sé que me puedes oir. Eres un "gallina" *Soy un hombre valeroso, no veo nadie aquí como yo. *Oye cobarde ¿Por qué sois como bufones eh? *Deseo pelear con alguien honorable, ¿Quién se atreve? *¿Donde están los honorables y valeroso? Solo veo cobardes. *¡Gallinas! Algunos aquí fingen no oirme pero me oyen. *Deseo practicar el boxeo, a ver quién se atreve conmigo. *Soy un hombre de honor y no veo nadie aquí como yo. *Oye tú, tienes pinta de cobarde. Es cierto ¿Verdad? Juan Vargas *¡Carajo!, qué cara de culo que tienes. *Estos pelados son repulsivos. *Pelados, sus vidas no valen. *Como me gustaría matar a estos pelados *Aquí estoy, ¿Quién quiere pelear conmigo cobardes? *Pelados, los mato sin pensarlo. *Mira que cara de bicho tienen estos idiotas. *Son todos unos bichos asquerosos. *Idiota ignorante, como me das asco. *Bicho insignificante. ¿Te atreves a confrontarme o qué? *Mira que asquerosos son estos imbéciles. *Cobardes, a ver quién se atreve a confrontarme. --Chiquito 07:08, 15. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Question hola, una pregunta. ¿Me puedes traducir esto al alemán?. hello, a question. Can you translate this into German? "hey guy, have you downloaded the game? I sent you some links to download it, please let me know if you need something ;)"--Chiquito 15:08, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Gracias compañero--Chiquito 21:28, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Admin Hey, es kommt darauf an ob der User eine fixe IP-Adresse hat oder eine dynamische. Wenn der Vandalierer eine fixe hat, ist es für uns im Vorteil, letzteres ist natürlich nicht so gut, dann kann der immer wieder kommen. Ich möchte mich ebenfalls als Admin 'zu Verfügung stellen. Ich bin schon Admin im RDR Wiki. Derzeit bin ich gesperrt, aber nicht für lange Zeit. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Protect & Serve 83.170.97.21 20:27, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ---- Du bist gesperrt? Ich gucke mal ob ich dich entsperren kann. Ich würde dich gerne als Admin einstellen, hab aber keine Bürokratenb Rechte. Wende dich mal bitte an Ziani, so lange der noch da ist. Ich werde bald auch für 3 Woche in Mexiko unterwegs sein, deswegen bräuchten wir jmd der aufpasst. Damit, das ich nicht da sein werde, könntest du auch argumentieren. Easy, Paco :D Costas 22:50, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ---- Nein, du kannst mich nicht entsperren. Ist für 2 Wochen, hatte eine große Auseinandersetzung mit anderen Communitymitglieder im Zentralen Wiki (Sperre ist Global). Aber sobald ich "frei" bin, obwohl ich Unschuldig bin und ebenso Einspruch erhebt habe, werde ich mich bei dir bzw. Ziani melden. Ich war und bin hier, wie man schon gesehen hat, oft unterwegs gewesen. LG Protect & Serve 83.170.97.21 22:02, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ---- Alles klar. Wie gesagt wenn du dann Admin bist, erwarte ich das du bitte auf das Wiki aufpasst, während meiner Reise. Ich werde dann den genauen Zeitpunkt und Dauer meiner Abwesenheit für alle bloggen. Und kannst du mir mal etw. Feedback geben? Ignacio Sánchez' Seite schien mir etwas mager, deshalb habe ich sie erweitert, jetzt würde ich gerne wissen wie sie sich so liest ;) Costas 00:10, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ---- Ja, natürlich, ich werde es zumindest versuchen, deinen Erwartungen zu entsprechen bzw. auf das Wiki aufzupassen. Ich selbst bin nicht so oft Online, aufgrund meiner Beruflichen Qualifikation aber zwischendurch kann ich da immer mal reingucken ;) Ich musste selbst dieses Wiki '''komplett '''aufräumen, dort war viel mehr "Schrott" als hier. Es waren viele "blöde" Fragen und auch nicht sinnvolle. Nun zum Feedback. Meiner Meinung nach ist die Seite ''Ignacio Sanchez gelungen, ebenso bist du ein guter Administrator, du setzt dich aktiv ein. Hoffe auf gute Zusammenarbeit ! Protect & Serve 83.170.97.21 13:40, 22. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ---- Ok. Wenn du einmal pro Tag vorbei schauen würdest bzw. auch mal hier und da mal ne Seite erweitern könntest, wäre schon echt gut. Falls du keine Infos über die jeweiligen Charaktere, Tiere, Waffen usw. hast, suche diese einfach auf diesem englischen Wiki, anschließend müsstest du die Infos/Texte ins Deutsche übersetzen, mach ich auch manchmal ;) Wenn ich nicht dazu komme, könntest du Bill Williamsons und Abraham Reyes' Seite erwietern, deren Artikel sind auch etwas zu mager für so wichtige Antagonisten des Spiels. Ich hoffe ebenfalls auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit und danke fürs Feedback! Costas 18:50, 22. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Ich würde mal einen 'Chat '''empfehlen, so können aktive Mitglieder miteinander Kommunizieren und eine Konversation führen. Diese können sich dann auf einer virtuellen Ebene kennenlernen und eventuell auch "''Freundschaft" schließen. Der Nachteil wäre mal wieder, es müsse einen Moderator geben, der das laufend kontrolliert, aber man sollte nicht immer ins Negative "reden", am besten nach dem Motto: Gäbe es keine Ungewissheit, so wäre das Leben kein Abenteuer mehr :) Schlussendlich liegt die Entscheidung bei dir ! LG Protect & Serve 83.170.97.21 17:51, 24. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Löschantrag Hey! :) Gerne doch, kein Problem! Ich wollte dir eigentlich noch aufs Profil schreiben, aber hatte leider keine Zeit mehr heut früh. Naja, hat ja auch so geklappt. LG, Reina '''QueenAnnesRevenge (Diskussion) 17:06, 24. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ahh sorry, jetz wurde es zweimal gepostet....tut mir leid, mein Internet ist im Moment nur noch gegen mich :'D LG, Reina QueenAnnesRevenge (Diskussion) 17:10, 24. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ¡Sí, claro! Klar, kein Problem! :) Ich hatte eh vor wieder etwas aktiver zu werden. Hatte die letze Zeit nur zu viel um die Ohren, um regelmäßig vorbeizuschauen, aber ja - ich werde jeden Tag nachsehen, versprochen. (Ich bin ein wenig neidisch … wie kannst du nur nach Mexiko fahren und uns hier mit diesem Wetter allein lassen :'D …wobei, gerade geht's ja.) Naja, ich wünsch dir jedenfalls schonmal viel Spaß dort! LG, Reina QueenAnnesRevenge (Diskussion) 19:56, 24. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Schlechte Neuigkeiten Gerade jetzt habe ich erfahren, ich wurde bis zu 6 Wochen gesperrt. Jetzt habe ich schon 2 Wochen Sperre und bekomme noch 4 Wochen aufgebrummt... 'Na, was soll ich jetzt da machen ? Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung! MfG Protect and serve , 83.170.97.21 13:44, 25. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ---- Echt jetzt? Was hast du denn gemacht? Und du hast keine Mögligkeit mit denen Kontakt aufzunehmen, könntest ja argumentieren, dass du dringend gebraucht wirst. Ich kann ja n Wort einlegen. Sag mir wo man das ausdiskutieren kann, vielt. gibts ja eine Möglichkeit? Gruß Costas 00:20, 26.07.2012 Das Problem ist, ich habe Einspruch erhoben, daher bekam ich nochmals 4 Wochen aufgebrummt. Du kannst es gerne mitverfolgen, wie groß das Problem war. Ich habe meine Beschwerde bis zur Zentrale gesendet, jetzt haben die mich gesperrt. Ich habe sogar den User Avatar alias Tim Bartel verärgert, der hat auch meine Sperre vollzogen. Also, du kannst ein gutes Wort einlegen, ich aber denke, die werden nicht auf dich hören. Versuchen schadet nicht... Das zweite Problem ist, mein Frage-RDR-Wiki ist schlecht dran. Wenn ich 6 Wochen gesperrt bin, dann ist dieses Wiki am Boden zerstört... Du kannst dich an Avatar wenden, da er die Sperre vollzogen hat. Die Globale für 6 (!) Wochen. Kontakt darf ich nicht mehr aufnehmen, sonst werde ich noch für immer gesperrt. MfG Protect & Serve 83.170.97.21 08:09, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ---- Pass auf, bevor ich meine Reise antrete, stelle ich dir mein Konto zu verfügung. Wir machen das so, ich hinterlasse hier auch mein Passwort. Sobald du dich eingeloggt hast, änderst du dies sofort und wenn ich zurück bin hinterlasse ich dir als Contributor ne Nachricht, dann schreibst du mir das Pw, das ich anschließend wieder ändern werde. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, machen wirs so, ausserdem wollte ich eh noch ein paar Erfolge freischalten, zb sollte ich 30 Tage am Stpück jeden Tag eiwas bearbeiten, wird aber nix draus-kannst du dies bitte vollenden? Nun zum Chat. ich habe gerade eben einen eingerichtet, dort können wir die Angelegenheit mit meinem Konto im Geheimen bereden :) Easy, Paco - Costas 26:07.2012, 23:52 (UTC)